Doggy Days
by garden galaxy
Summary: She had followed her mothers advice-or at least, tried too. This was how she found herself, fur short and in an alleyway, being comforted by a man who smelled of others like her and hurt-just like her. It was then she realized she had been playing chase her whole life.
1. Chapter 1

Her mother always knew where to look for food.

When she was very young, her mother would take her into the back allies and she would lead them to what the people called, 'garbage'. But to them, it was gold. A feast for all their senses. She was one of the only ones to survive this long, so although she wasn't fully grown yet, she was still worth her salt. Besides, this 'garbage' tasted delicious! Oh, was that salami!?

But her mother knew much more than just that! She was the smartest mother in the world!

She knew which back allies for her and her siblings to take to avoid people, where the best sleeping spots where. And more importantly, how to fight. Nothing like the people who were called shinobi, but enough to defend yourself.

If a hostile male attacked her when her mother was searching for food, they could jump up and take him on! One time he went whimpering away with his tale between his legs! Like those bad ass shinobi.

She wondered if she could be a shinobi.

Her mother knew a lot and she knew something was on her mind.

" _What is it?"_ She asked when all her siblings were asleep. They had found shelter under a bridge, and there was an alcove where they spread out rags stolen from a women's clothes line.

" _Mother, can I be a Shinobi!? Please!"_

He mother was silent for a long time.

 _"I do not know everything, but, I know the odds are against you. "_ She kissed her goodnight, nuzzling her head.

Another time, she asked why they were so different from other creatures like them.

" _I cannot speak the language the people here speak, as I only have so much ninja in my blood. You however, you're father was a full fledged ninja of our kind."_

 _"Mother, is that why you said there was still a chance for me?"_

 _"A small one, but yes. Firstly, you need to survive that long."_

The other day, two more of her siblings had died. The winter freeze had come back with a vengeance, and the ground had barely thawed enough in order for them to bury them.

 _"Mother why did they die? I promised to play chase with them tomorrow."_

Still mourning her lost little ones, it took Mother awhile to respond.

 _"Because they were hurting. But you need not worry anymore, they will be playing chase to their hearts desire."_

It was her, her mother, and her brother. A few weeks had passed and then even he left them.

He had not died, goodness no! But he had grown big enough to venture by himself.

" _I will miss you, brother!"_

" _We will meet again."_ He kissed her goodbye, and dissappeared in the foilage.

She happened to think that was a great idea. Going out on your own, seeing the world. She was just as old as him and it was no secret she was the strongest and smartest out of all her siblings, thinking quickly to avoid people and fighting off others her siblings couldn't. The world was all one great big adventure just waiting to be explored!

But then she heard a tiny cough. It was barely audible-as if someone tried to muffle it. She turned and sniffed. Sickness. The same frost that had killed some of her siblings had also made her mother sick, and even though it was warm season now, it had still not gone away.

She was weak from birth then from taking care of them all.

She would repay the favor, and then move on.

So she took over the role of caregiver, finding food and shelter, leading her mother there, avoiding people, and fighting off hostiles. They were always blessed with plentiful garbage, many empty sheds, ponds in yards with fishes in them, and warmness.

She loved the sun. It warmed and hugged you like an embrace, setting her golden coat on fire. Back when her siblings were almost newborns and just beginning to speak, they called her goldy, because of her coat and because she was always looking on the bright side. Even then, she had always been a bit of a mother hen herself, caring for her siblings when her mother was away.

Speaking of her mother, she was curled up into a ball. The sun had warmed her, but something inside her had broken.

She was curled up into a ball, breathing raspy and uneven. She had stopped talking days ago and had stopped getting up yesterday.

 _"Mother the sun is so beautiful today-just like you!"_

 _" Everything is so fresh and lovely today mother, lean on me and I'll show you!"_

 _"..."_

 _"...Mother, it's like with my sisters and chase isn't it? You are hurting."_

Her mother twitched in acknowledgement. She didn't know things like her mom, but she had seen enough to know what this was.

 _"Well, then you'll stop hurting too! But, can I just ask one thing? Can you play chase with them? For me in my place? I can't because I'm here. Thank you."_

She curled up to her mother, hoping to share some of her warmth. When she woke up in the morning, with the sun in her face, she felt as if it was to greet and welcome her mother.

"... _Child._ " She rasped.

She perked up, tearing her eyes away from the gray sky.

 _"Mother!"_

 _"Listen to me, child. Against all odds, you survived when the others did not. And against all odds, I know you can achieve your dreams."_

 _"Yes mother I will!"_

The sun rose in that moment, the first rays reaching their spot under the pine trees. Mothers head turned towards the sun, knowing her daughter always loved it.

And knowing, that she always loved her daughter.

Nothing more needed to be said. Right now, her job was to dig her mother a very comfy forever sleeping spot and so she shifted her to the side and got to work. She encountered some pine roots, but nothing she couldn't gnaw through and finally when it was deep enough, she pushed her mother in and covered her. She would be happy in the sky, playing chase with her siblings.

It was time for her to explore the world.


	2. Chapter 2

She had left by afternoon.

The day was bright! The day was beautiful! The sun was shining and it filled her with warmth knowing her mother and siblings smiled down from it!

Now that she was all by herself, she was suddenly with an unprecedented freedom, the made her frolic in the meadows. Pick flowers and do her best to tangle them up in her coat, and chew them. But she always left the prettiest flowers intact so that someone else could enjoy them. She paused to smell the aromas in the air and a pretty blue butterfly landed on her nose mid-sniff.

She held still, desperately trying not to sneeze.

'Fly! Buddyfly, you can do it!'

It was a problem she didn't mind having, as her vision wasn't the best and she quite literally had a birds-eye view.

It took off and she admired it's wings before sneezing so hard some of the buttercups bended backwards.

When she encountered a basin with a pond at the bottom, she couldn't help herself.

She rolled tail over snout through golden grass down to the bottom and splashed into the pond. She jumped up and shook herself off in a way that made her coat ripple.

And then she did it again.

And again.

And again.

During the fifth time she laid in the pool, catching her breath. Where too next? How about that strange red building with the noises inside of it! It was such a pretty bright red-like those flowers back in the meadow. Everything was so beautiful, really. The meadows and fields of the cloud animals were very long but was the only short cut through to the red building.

So she ducked under the fence, wriggling through a weak part where it had rotted somewhat, and shook the bits out of her pelt. And just ran.

She dashed across the meadow, one paw in front of the other, going faster than she had ever before in her life. Her mother was built for speed, and it was one of the few things she had inherited from her.

Her coat blended in with the grasses and the cloud animals were so polite-clearing a way for her! The all made such strange noises when she passed, and were so polite they tripped trying to get out of her way!

 _"HEY!"_ A ferocious voice barked. _"What are you doing here?!"_

She crashed to a dead halt, glad the grass was long. She blinked groggily. A huge creature with fur almost as shaggy and thick as hers was standing proudly on all fours in front of her. He was defiantly bigger than her, long grass barley tickling the top of his legs, while it scraped her belly.

 _"Sorry mister! But it's so beautiful today!"_

He eyed her beadily.

 _"You're not here for the sheep?"_ He asked suspiciously.

 _"Uh, what are sheep?"_

 _"Those!"_ He jerked his muzzle towards the cloud animals.

 _"Oh you don't need to worry!"_

 _"Good. I'll be watching you."_ The creature then retreated to the other side of the meadow, the clou- _sheep_ moving quickly out of his way.

Okay then. Off to the red building! She spotted some other, larger creatures with black spots on the other fields, but decided she would check them out later. She grinded to a halt right outside the white lined entrance, dust kicked up from under her, and heard the strangest thing! Like nothing she had ever heard before! Oh, she had to know!

her paws left prints in the dirts and it began to stick as it got muddier. Snorts were louder than ever.

And then she saw the strangest creatures-that she had ever saw!

Pink things about the same size as her-completely naked! Bare! Where was their fur!? Why were they rolling in the mud?! She tried it out for herself.

Oh. Because it was fun!

Leaving the pinkies behind, she trotted back around the side and into the red building. The inside smelled like the tall grass except a bit different. The largest animals she had ever seen rested in wooden boxes where their heads stuck open at the top.

 _"Hello!"_ She yipped.

No response.

The was okay they all looked very hungry anyway. She headed out the door when someone started shouting from nowhere!

"What the hell it a beast doing on my farm! GET! GET!"

The man grabbed a pitchfork and chased her.

Maybe he was upset she scared his sheep?

 _"I'm sorry, mister but-_ YIPP!"

The pitchfork thudded into the muck right next to her, and she scrambled, claws digging up pebbles. With an incoherent roar, the man tugged out his pitchfork and chased her. She dashed across the golden grass, foaming at the mouth man in hot pursuit. She tore through the sheep who stumbled in a panic and she left the man in her dust, wiggling under the same wooden fence and back into the open meadows. He scanned the ares for her, but it seemed her coat helped her blend right in.

He gave up and stomped back to the red building and out of sight.

She panted.

Then laughed. That was the best game of chase she had ever played!

Now the problem was, how could she go about thanking and apologizing to the man? She must have given him such a scare!

Her mind flashed to the pretty flowers in the meadow and she turned to look around. AH HA!

She bounded over and carefully nipped one from the bottom of it's stalk. It was red just like the animal house, too. Perfect!

She wiggled under the fence, strong legs bounding her across the clearing.

 _"Back again?"_

She slowed without tripping this time.

 _"It's just to give him the flower, mister. I'll get right back out."_

 _"Be quick."_

Shimmying happily, she trotted over to the red house and laid down a single, beautiful, flower.

In the morning when the rooster crowed, a farmer would scratch his head in bafflement, before shrugging and moving on.


	3. Chapter 3

Things had been downhill since then.

She was kidding! Haha, see what she did there?

She was exploring the world and expected the ups and downs. Like the sun! sometimes it disappeared for a bit, whether it be because of nighttime or just because of clouds. But it always came back, and it was always there-even if you couldn't see it!

So even though she was super super hungry right now, it didn't matter. The people she was hiding next to would through out food soon. The people who lived here had alot of things-including food. They even had other people working for them!

Her stomach growled so ferociously she actually looked over her shoulder for a raccoon but quickly curled up in on herself. She had gone days without food, and only drank dirty street water for breakfast. She uncurled herself, but it did little to expand her.

A once powerful frame the could dash miles and not tire out, trembled when shifting positions. A smooth golden coat that captured the sun and all eyes was dirt brown. Long curly fur catching dust and debris like a cloth. Dry mud caked her hindquarters, and her fur matted and clumped together. A twig rested on her head and her head rested on her paws.

Honey brown eyes roved over the trash-pit. She had checked it before and nicked her nose on a broken piece of metal. She would have to be more careful next time.

A hunger pain struck her again and a whine escaped her maw. She quickly silenced it hoping the people didn't hear.

But no matter how hungry she got, she could never bring herself to hunt. She had plenty of opportunities to. She saw raccoons, opossums, and squirrels on the daily and in her top shape chasing them down would have been pup's play. Even as she was, the creature walked right past her or even up to her-they knew she wouldn't hurt a fly.

But she couldn't help but noticing one thing about all these animals-they had each other. The squirrels and ground chipmunks were always chattering with another, and the opossums slept upside down together! And she thought that was the greatest thing. It made her wish her tail was like there's she she could sleep upside down too!

And despite her rather impressive bulk she had not scared the farmer. At this point, she was bigger than her mother and this helped in scaring people away when she couldn't move quickly enough.

But she didn't want to scare people away anymore.

She wanted to be like those opossums again. She wanted others. Exploring the world was amazing but what good was it if it wasn't with somebody else?

The view of the ocean from the cliff took her breath away, and the sea air clung to her curly fur for weeks-not that she minded. The mountains were the biggest things she had ever seen in her life! While she didn't go to far into the desert, the endless sand had impressed her, and the endless sand hills were even better to roll down then grass ones!

Oh, who was she kidding? She was never alone!

The sun was always there, reflecting on her fur!

It make a beautiful sunset on the ocean, and framed the mountains like the pictures in peoples homes. The sand place only amplified it's beauty.

But you could only play chase so many times with your own tail before you got dizzy...

And her fur didn't reflect anymore...

BANG.

Her ears twitched as one of the workers brought out a garbage can, as they were called. She wondered what they would have in it? Some bones again? Bread? OH! Scraps of meat?!

They dumped the contents, and she knew it was race against the raccoons.

Those people had thrown out half an entire turkey. As soon as the door shut she was on it, legs trembling with the strain of picking her way through the muck. Clamping her teeth around the rib-cage she half-carried, half-dragged the roast back to her den.

And dug in. She knew the sun would come through for her!

It was the most delicious thing she had eaten since her mother brought back ham for them when they were just puppies. She was digging in to this turkey the same way she had dug into that ham. It brought back memories of licking each others teeth clean after finishing and a little wrestling and chase before bed. Before they laid next to each other for warmth.

The turkey didn't seem as good now.

She shivered as another gust of wind swept through the wooden fence and under the porch-where she laid in an old cardboard box. The heat from the house was nice, but she missed laying next to somebody. The cardboard box wasn't as soft or fluffy.

But it was nice. It was comfortable to curl up in too! The box was a pretty brown and smelled kinda like the sheep. Did they maybe pack cloths in here?

So wrapped up in devouring her meal, she didn't notice until it was too late.

A small chubby hand patted her head.

She froze, heart beating and cheeks bulging. Was it those pesky raccoons!?

She looked up, and her own warm honey brown eyes connected with a peoples.

it was far, far too late to run. Her mother knew best, and that was to stay away from peoples. Peoples had hurt her mother when she was un-forever-sleep. And she didn't get that either. Her mother was nice and pretty who only wanted to care for her little ones. But this was a little peoples. He had to be if they could fit under here with her. Drool trickled down his chin(just like her brothers) and his hair was the same dusky brown as her sister's used to be.

But... this little peoples wouldn't hurt her. He had patted her head, Kinda like how her mother used to nuzzle her.

Could this be her friend? She loved friends! Well, she never had many-actually none, but maybe things were changing! She had gotten this turkey and maybe this could be a friend! The sun pulled through!

The little persons patted them again, looking at the turkey in-between her front paws. He smiled and ran for a second. She finished her meal-waiting patiently. The little persons came back with-WATER!

He cupped his hand and poured some in and she lapped like she had never lapped before. This was worse than that one time in the desert. Oh, what a true friend! Her mother knew a lot, but certainly not about this persons.

From that day on, the little persons visited her. He was very chatty and called her...dogo? He brought foods she had never eaten before, foods the human workers had never eaten before! She thought about going to share some with them, before realizing they were big peoples. Big is bad.

So she stayed in her box.

The little boy had been kind enough to get warm water and wash off most of the dirt. How nice! It didn't fix the really matted parts, but it sure was something. And it was sooooooo exciting! Because she was one big secret!

He tip-toed around the back steps and crawled under, and only staying long when it was dark. And she came it out when it was dark too. And while it wasn't the same as running in the meadows with the clear blue sky, she was just glad to have a friend.

He seemed busier now. For sure he fed her at least once a day, but as he said during one of their many one sided conversations(her mother said she was special to understand the language of peoples) that a thing called 'tutors' had come and were forcing him to 'learn'. He explained it to her at the tilt of his head, and she wasn't sure what was so bad about it.

He had to take some time off to avoid getting caught. They weren't supposed to interact with mutts or whatever.

"Dogo?" He called into the darkness.

 _"Hello my Friend! I am so glad you're can play again!"_ She yipped quietly. She still lived under the house so she had to be careful.

"I just passed a super hard test! C'mon-lets celebrate and go outside!"

Go...outside?

But what if the people saw? And she was still kinda week from the dirty waster she had drunk awhile ago.

Oh what the heck!

 _"I'm coming!"_

The air was lovely and cool on her warm fur, and she had forgotten just how much fun it was to cut loose and _run._ Running was the most freeing, powerful thing in the world. She may have stumbled a few times, but there was no power quite like running next to her friend. The only few other things that could compare was running in the meadows, and-when she was really really young-running with her siblings, fighting off the angry male.

She circled around, following her friend back to the porch. It was probably a good thing, because she couldn't go for much longer. Maybe if she got out more...

"Goro, where are you? I wanted to say how prou- **GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!** " The woman yanked her friend away and pushed him behind her.

Oh no! How could she say she meant no harm? That they were just playing? If she convinced the lady maybe she would play with them and friend could come out more!

 _"We were just playing! It's okay, you don't need to worry."_

"GET BACK NOW!" She shouted over her sons reassurances of her docility brandishing a shovel she had pulled _out of nowhere._

She stood petrified to the spot.

Thwump! It thudded against her side and the howl of pain scared the woman causing her to whip the sharp edge right onto her face.

 _"ARRFFFH!"_ She howled in agony. Make it stop! Please! She whimpered, backing away and ran lopsidedly, her friends hysterical cries following her.

She was alone again.


	4. Chapter 4

Not knowing what else to do, she followed the sunset.

She was sure she would come across something and-look! Those ducks were so cute! Friends!?

 _"Hey! Lets_ _play!"_ That would cheer her up. She tensed up and ran.

 _"Ouch!"_ Her side throbbed and her bark startled the duckies.

 _"Wait! I'm not going to hurt you, Please!"_ They spread their wings and flew.

 _"Come back!"_

But they must not have heard or maybe didn't understand, because they kept on flying. That was okay! She was okay! But she kinda wished she could get close to the sun like that...

She sighed, shoulders drooping before perking up. There was a town over here, if she could make it before the sun set, she could find somewhere to sleep!

She barely made it in time, and by then burrs and dirt had gotten caught in her curly coat. She stuck to the background, but the town was so small it didn't really matter. Sometimes, she wished she was a cat so she could just lick her fur clean.

"Beast! Mutt! Get back you filthy rat!" Another peoples was screeching and running towards her. She darted as quickly as her leg would allow under a thorn bush, pelt covered in them. He kept saying the words her friend would have gotten in trouble for, before leaving.

She curled up behind a shed.

The next day she was just too sad to get up and look for food. And her leg was throbbing, plus she couldn't see with all this weird gunk on her face.

The next day she didn't get up either. She had gotten lazy, expecting her friend to bring food to her. Dare she say it...

-She had become a 'pet'. Something she promised her mother she would never do. Being a pet was considered a waste of her abilities. It was insulting and considered demeaning by her Mother, and by extension, her. She wanted her mother. And her brothers and sisters. She wanted to play with them too.

She wanted to play chase with them.

There was nobody to play chase wit-her brother! Her head perked up. How could she have forgotten? He had been the only other one to survive. He said he was going to warmer lands. Smart!

She would go too!

After all, it was just like he said-they would meet again!

It was like being reborn. She found food again and gained her energy back. She needed to put on some weight and heal a bit before leaving. The towns people were aware of her presence and didn't like her, but didn't do anything so far.

How nice!

It was when a crowd of people carrying various sticks she knew her time was up. She barked as they chased her out. What fun they were all having! What fun she and her brother would have!

It didn't matter when the sun set-because she had a sun right in her heart.

 _I'm sorry, Mother! I swear I never gave up! I was just resting my paws for a second!"_

She headed down towards what the humans called...the land of fire? That seemed like a warm place. Now, to begin searching for her brother. He was a bit smaller than her before she left, with russet fur and black eyes. They called him fox because of how clever he was. One of his ears was bent weirdly, so that could help.

And yeah, Fire Country was defiantly hotter! Her brother was so smart!

Now she just had to find him...

The towns here, she notice, were much bigger. This one was at least three times as big as the last town she was in. So even though the people weren't as rich as her friends, there was still plenty of scraps.

She continued her routine of finding food and water and then searching for her brother. But that routine was interrupted when the rich people came to town. They were even richer than her friends people, the feast the town threw kept her fed for days!

They were kind and generous and loved animals of all sorts. In fact the chubby woman had a cat who she just couldn't stop hugging! All the other village pets feasted too. She had to stay back, as jumping in the stream could only clean her fur off so much-she was noticeable a stray.

But the mood was so festive no one really cared about her.

Which was...good.

All their attention was on the important looking man. Catching snippets of the peoples conversations, she heard the word 'daimyo'.

She would have been thinking about that for awhile if a flash of russet hadn't caught her complete attention. She darted after it.

"Hey!-"

"-What!"

People shouted as she pushed her way through.

 _"Sorry!"_

The russet turned the corner. And so did she. It was a dog with it's back to her, and judging by the collar around it's neck, obviously a pet.

 _"Sorry, I thought you were someb-Brother!?"_

The dog had turned to face her, black eyes and cauliflower ears coming into full view.

 _"I think,"_ He began, _"we need to talk."_


	5. Chapter 5

It turns out, the noble family stumbled upon her brother at his worst.

Her brother was hurt, scared, and very very tired. he had been attacked by a black bear and had barely gotten out of it. While searching for food, he had stumbled upon the traveling nobles, and was attracted to their garbage. They had caught him, but admired his russet fur. So they had taken them in. Fed him and washed his wounds.

She could see that he was round with fat. He was calm and had lost his smell for that of peoples. He was very well groomed, sleek red fur shining and smooth in the torchlight.

He struggled to get up the small hill.

"I've been her for many moons now, they been taking care of me since then..." He rambled on.

What had happened to his dream, his dream of seeing the world and independence? The one that had inspired her?

The joy she had experienced at seeing her brother again seemed to be melting. With every word he spoke, she because cautious, almost wary looking at her own tangled pelt and scarred nose.

"That's great that you're so well taken care off!" She yipped happily.

He regarded her closely before nodding and talking again. He led her inside the giant tents set up and to his bowl of food. He ate almost the entire thing and a person came to fill it up with a little more. He let her have it.

"Come, sit with me in the back, i'm sure you'd love to hear more about me."

She nodded. She would love to catch up, and maybe learn a little more. But to her disappointment, all he did was continue to talk about his day, what he had eaten, the new shampoos he would use, and his grooming cycles.

Her thoughts were broken off my a growl.

"Is something the matter?" She asked. He growled again.

"Always like that. You were always acting _so much better than us."_

"What do you mean?"

"You were always mom's favorite. Always the _smartest_ and _strongest_ the _best._ _If only mother could see you now_."

She flinched, swiping at her nose.

"And now you come crawling to me, looking for me, for what? To gloat?"

"Mother would call you a pet."

"Mother is dead."

She growled. It was much deeper and menacing that his, and her brother whimpered, backing off.

"And you." She growled. "Are dead to me. The brother I knew is dead. In his place stands a coward, one that would disrespect his own kin. One who is inflated and holds grudges."

She turned, disgusted and left, throwing one last sentence over her shoulder.

"Thank you for the food. I'm sure you will continue to enjoy it."

She left.

She would not make the same mistake her brother did.

She wouldn't forget her dream.


	6. Chapter 6

The Nobles ended up putting a bounty on her for 'attacking' her brother.

Already experienced from a life of hardships she had easily enough evaded the men that were sent after her. The fact that she was so dirty now that they couldn't tell any defining features helped.

Just another mutt.

Her brother's change was abrupt and surprising at the time but now that it had been awhile and she could reflect, it made sense. Even when they were younger he was always sensitive and weaker then her. He would often resent her help. He had a huge appetite as pups do but sometimes he would steal food from the other pups when mother wasn't looking.

She knew she was more then that-could be more then that, so she pushed onward. She wouldn't give up. She pushed until her paws gave out and she collapsed in garbage piles. Despite her poor diet and injuries, she was surprised at how much distance she could cover and how fast she could do it. She pushed until she encountered a caravan of merchants.

At first, she stayed back just in case they were out looking for her but as time went on she realized they were just normal merchants. When they put out the fires she crept to the edge and nibbled on fish skeletons. It was good to have fresh meat.

SNAP.

She bit the spine in half and stilled, hoping she didn't wake anyone. Just when she thought she was in the clear another snap had her matted fur on end.

"Oh, Look, it's a dog!"

Murmurs spread around the campsite and her ears flattened and she whimpered.

"Here, boy!" A woman held out her hand with a piece of jerky on it and she looked at it with hunger. The people looming from all around became less threatening. She bit the jerkey then took the rest in one gulp.

She lolled out her tongue and wagged her tail.

Awe's broke out and before she knew it, she was being pet and groomed, they had gotten buckets of water from a nearby river and started washing her pelt, they even got two bars of soap causing bubbles to break out along her pelt. Gasps were heard as her beautiful golden pelt was revealed. The people all grouped around her and the women with tweezers and plucked off ticks and twigs. A man had taken out a knife and she jumped, but he just started shearing off her longer matted tangled fur. The fire's restarted as the people gathered around her and chatted, all of curious about her.

She was overwhelmed with their kindness but was supremely uncomfortable.

Humans had been trying to kill her for a long time now.

Almost all her fur was shaved off now and children like her friend were getting buckets and bringing them back up to her to wash away the suds. She barked as cool water poured over her back and her sores.

looking down into one of the puddles she whined in shocked. She looked like a drowned rat. The people were still going over her with tweezers and for the life of her she couldn't figure out where this bout of kindness had come from.

She perked her ears up, trying to listen in.

"We should arrive in Konoha by dusk tomorrow-"

 _"Mother, what are other places like?"_

 _Her mother said nothing as she was busy checking over her sleeping siblings. The frost had come again, causing them to sniffle and whine. They were in a den under a cracked and crumbling building, sleeping on rags._

 _"You will find out."_

 _"But what about where father came from?"_

 _"That is the best other place to be. Dogs are loved there, and it's the nicest place you could be. Winters are easy." She said that last part sardonically._

 _"Mother, what is it called again?"_

 _"Konoha."_

Konoha.

That was where she needed to go. Her dream rested there.

Fires crackled warmly, brightly, and merrily all around her as they talked and chatted. Apparently, part of the reason these people had been so nice to her was because they delt in the dog trade, and were looking at making a tidy profit in Konoha.

She would stay with these people until they got to Konoha.

Then find her father and achieve her dream.

* * *

 **I have a poll up to pick out a name for her. Drop bye and vote when you can.**


	7. Chapter 7

She barked happily as she weaved in and out excitedly between a woman and her friend, almost knocking them over. A thin layer of fur had grown back from where she had practically been shaved, but it would be awhile until she had the glistening coat of her youth back.

She had been cleaned until she shined and squeaked, skin tingling and unused to sensations.

A man patted her head as she ran past, splashing through a reflective puddle. Kids ran after her and her heart ached with thoughts of her friend from the house and of her younger days as a puppy, running with her siblings.

She wasn't that young anymore.

That didn't mean she didn't know how to have fun though.

She barked and bounded through the caravan making sure not to lead the kids too far away from their parents. She knew from experience they could be protective. Her nose twitched with the fresh earthly smell coming up because of the rain, loving the smell of dirt and trees.

And...something metallic? Metals from the soil? Or maybe it was just from the caravan. She poked her nose in the back of one of the carts but only the sweet smell of fruits greeted her.

So where was that coming from?

Restless she started yipping and headed for the outer edges of the group but whimpered and stopped when she realized the kids were still following her.

"What's wrong girl?" Asked one of the men.

She jerked her head towards the metallic scent and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He said something to the other farmers and produce sellers and they turned wary eyes towards the foliage.

And then it erupted.

The people screamed and ran into the carts and off the trail as bandits carrying heavy swords jumped from the bushes. A child she was playing with tripped and fell, cowering and crying as a hulking man lifted his weapon. The one who reminded her of her friend.

She saw red.

With a ferocious growl and a leap she thought she was incapable off, she jumped him and knocked him to the dirt.

"Hey-"

"-What tha!?" the other bandits said.

Power flowed through her from her center, something she had never felt before and she bit the next one in the shoulder, and was on the third in seconds with speed she never knew she possessed.

She was so close and she was _not_ going to let these scumbags stop her!

She jumped on another's head and he went down like a bag of rocks from the massive dog. Her muscles burned with power as she swerved around the tip of a sword and bit the hand holding it.

"Retreat!" The one she had bitten snarled, blood flowing down his shoulder. The group of five bandits disappeared into the undergrowth.

"What happened?"

"Did you see?"

"Anyone hurt?"

"It was the Dog! It drove the bandits away!"

They crowded around her and her ears flattened, not liking being surrounded.

"Good girl!"

"No one-thanks to the dog!"

"Wow mom, did you see her? She was so fast-like a ninja!"

It was one of the children who had said it and her tongue lolled in pleasure at the remark. They packed up spilled items, and helped the hurt onto carts. No one was killed thanks to her and the constants pats and kinds words were a balm to her soul.

She would be a ninja, and she would help others.

* * *

Konoha was like nothing she had ever seen before.

It throbbed and shone with life at every corner. There was food everywhere along with people too. They sat on corners or in seats and ate some of the many foods that were available. The air hummed with the smell of the tall trees you could see everywhere, and the people were mostly smiling.

Lights were strung up from building to building, going over the marketplaces and streets.

Some people smiled at her as she waved past them and on of the vendor's even tossed her some food. The people who she had traveled here with had stopped and set up shop at the market place and unboxed fresh produce, consisting of apples, oranges, and even lemons shined like jewels on the stands.

But what excited her the most was the ninjas jumping from roof to roof.

She barked in excitement.

"Hey look! That's the dog that saved the caravan!"

A hulking man from the caravan picked her up, which was impressive considering she was no small pooch, and brought her over to the stands.

Soon even more people gathered around her and petted her head and fed her scraps. She liked the attention but she needed to find the ninjas! The ones on the roof. With a great shake of her pelt, she wriggled free...

...And jumped onto the rooftops. The well of energy she never knew she had sprung up from inside her as she bounded on the tiles things. Surprised yells rose from below and she barked back. Her claws clacked with each bound and her short hair rustled in the turned this way and that and delighted shouts rose from below her.

There were less people here now that she was away from the marketplace. The buildings were closer together and the ally ways were deeper too. Her nose twitched again, and she smelled a person down one of them.

Curious, she landed in the street and poked her nose in. A young human was standing at the very end, but she couldn't see most of his face due to a cloth being in the way. He had the metallic stench of blood on him, and was staring blankly at the wall.

This was a ninja. Exactly what she was looking for.

* * *

 **Go vote on the poll if you haven't already because it'll be closed by next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Her sense of smell had only greatened with age and experience, and she scented things she had never scented before.

Like the rain puddles and the metallic scent of the swords.

And the sadness rolling of this ninja in waves. It wasn't a pleasant smell by any means, and that more than anything else made her nose wrinkle up. She had smelled sadness before, in her mother. When her siblings died she had smelled and it had made her want to whine and cry. Even now, whines threatened to escape with the sad familiarity of the smell.

A whine rose from her throat.

The ninja's head snapped towards her, and she backed away quickly, ears pressed to her head.

A sharp grey eye pinned her to the alley floor but when he saw her, it clouded over like a rainy day. His alert posture slumped back down and the weapons in his hand slipped back into his pants.

She didn't like rainy days.

Ninja were supposed to be strong, all powerful and perfect. But this one wasn't. It gave her hope, because she wasn't perfect either. Ears perked up and she took one, then another firm step forward.

The eye followed her.

"Sorry, dog. I don't have anything." He rasped.

She continued her careful approach towards him. In order to appear more friendly she had started panting and wagging her tail. The sadness was replaced by confusion. Better.

"What?" He asked. His bleary gaze focused like sunlight breaking through clouds.

She walked forward, gaining confidence with his question and barked. She kneeled, then bounded to the side playfully. The spark of amusement she saw in his eye encouraged her further. He stuck out his hand in curiosity and looked like he was going to pet her, but instead she backed up and started licking his fingers.

They twitched for a second before becoming lax, his eyes lifting in the corners. His expression brightened from what she could see and his hands stopped their trembling to pet her head. She knew how he felt. Being sad was a part of being happy-the loss of her friend, her mother and siblings had taught her this. What had he lost?

"You have developed chakra pathways." He murmured to himself "Are you one of the Inuzaka's?"

She yipped.

His eye turned up further and she was delighted to realize he was smiling in his own special way. The sadness was still there, but the delight was sweet on her nose. She rubbed her head against his hand and a laugh at her eagerness further drove away the sourness.

He straightened his back hand slipping from her head down her back through the short golden fur.

"Better get you back."

He led them out of the alley and towards the marketplace, and she was tall enough where he could pet her without having to bend.

"Hey look, it's that dog that saved a caravan!" Someone shouted.

She felt the ninja look at her in interest as one of the men from the marketplace walked up to hear.

"What do you mean?" The ninja asked. The man launched into a retelling of the story, and by this time others had gathered around, including some from the caravan, giving him first-hand accounts. She felt his curious gaze and preened under it.

He petted her head slowly and carefully.

"Does anyone else know anything about her?"

"No. I don't think so."

Kakashi bought them meat on a stick and she happily ate her's up. She thought it was interesting how he hid his face, and couldn't help but glance up to watch when he lowered it to eat.

For a human, he was very handsome and she wondered for a second why he didn't go with the mask off. Then shrugged it off and decided it didn't matter. Then she felt him glance down at her curious eyes, maybe even suspicious watching her walk down the street. Was he surprised by the stories he heard about her? Good! Maybe he would realize she could be a ninja dog now!

She barked and chased the bugs in the air, running circles around the lazy walking man, who laughed.

"Maa, slow down." He called, sounding relaxed. She picked only a faint undertone of anxiety. It was good he was better now! Who ever these Inuzaka were, she hoped they could be friends. Already she had spotted some funny dogs jumping all over the place.

Things were looking up!

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter too! I plan to wrap this up in three to four more chapters or so, so this is going to end soon. But don't worry, I have other Naruto fanfics! Objectivity and Miko! Go check them out!**


	9. Chapter 9

The Inuzuka compound was paradise.

Happy tough but playful dogs everywhere! She was overwhelmed! There were great smelling blankets and bright toys and good food! She spun in tight circles trying to decide where to go first. Kakashi and the woman with the red lines on her face were watching her look around.

She bounded over to the group of large dogs with lines in their faces. They must be ninja dogs! Did that mean in order to be a ninja dog she needed to have lines too?

"Hello! Are you guys ninja dogs?" She asked.

They sniffed her curiously, sizing her up like that one barn dog had done when she was younger. Deciding she was Good, their tongues lolled out.

"Yes! Are you? I haven't seen you around." The large dark male barked.

"No, but I will be." She borked.

This answer was well received and the dogs welcomed her into their circle under the shade, clearing a spot of cool green grass for her. It felt wonderful under her still growing pelt.

"You have the right build. " Said a big (not as big as her) curly white female.

"Are any of your parent's ninken?" Said another.

"Ninken?" She asked. She had never heard that word before.

"The official word for ninja dogs." A helpful dusty brown terrier said. "I can tell you came from a ninken line. Most dogs aren't intelligent enough to converse like this."

"Yes actually! My father was one! And so was an ancestor of my mothers." At the thought of her mother sadness overtook her. It had been so long since she had buried her under the pine tree facing the sun. But just as quickly a bolt of excitement coursed through her veins. She was here, she was going to be a ninj- er, a Ninken!

"Say, what's your name?" Asked the curly white female. "I'm Yuki."

This gave her pause. She couldn't remember what her mother called her, as it had been so long ago. And her friend just called her buddy. She could feel all eyes on her, dog and non dog.

"Well," Said Yuki kindly, "I think you are very bright. What about Akemi?"

She liked that.

Kakashi and the woman walked over from their position at the side of the building obviously in deep thought, regarding her with a critical eye.

"She isn't one of ours, Kakashi. But she obviously has ninken parentage and Konoha is one of the only places who trains ninken. She seems to be getting along well with the others too. If she meant any ill they would have sense it by now."

They were talking about her? It must be important. It sure sounded like it.

Kakashi looked to be very thoughtful, thinking hard about something like he was in the alleyway, except not sad, just...pensive. He sized her up before asking the woman a question.

"Do you think you could take care of her Tsume?"

"Hm, maybe. But you are the one who found her."

Kakashi let out a low rumbling sound that she realized was a chuckle.

"More like she found me." He said.

He turned, the corner of his eye crinkling and he reached down and patted her head, hand resting over her scarred snout for a moment before pulling away and talking to Tsume.

"I'll take her with me. She's checked out."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Well, she could make a decent ninken. Who knows?" And with that, he called for her to come over to his side. Saying goodbye to her new friends and promising to return, she trotted after him. They walked in a casual silence on the outskirts of Konoha, the happy vibe from the city cheering her up even more. They approached a green field with grass that tickled her belly. She followed behind Kakashi as he came to a stop in a clearing with two wooden posts in the middle of it.

He cut his thumb and she yipped in surprise. In movements too fast for her to follow he slammed his thumb onto the ground and a puff of smoke engulfed him.

She coughed and a breeze carried away the white smoke to reveals a group of Ninken! She counted eight of them in varying shapes and colors. They eyed her curiously and she broke into a cold sweat. These were real ninken. They all looked to strong and tall. Could Kakashi make her like that

"Hey Kakashi, whose Goldilocks?" Said the smallest a pug.

He was talking about her?

"This is um, This is..." Kakashi trailed off, not knowing her name.

...

He responded to the Pug!?

"You can talk to humans!?" She yelped in surprise. She had heard that some dogs could but it still came as a huge surprise to her.

"Sure can, now what's your name?"

"Um," She said, wracking her brain for what Yuki had said earlier "Akemi. I'm Akemi."

"Fitting. I'm Pakkun" He snorted, they relayed the information to Kakashi. Kakashi then did the thing with his eye that made her think of smiling and her tongue lolled out in response.

"Well Akemi, I think I should introduce you to my pack then."

"We can do it ourselves." Pakkun barked. She sucked her tongue back in when she felt the gaze of his pack. Realizing she wasn't a threat they had sat down and waited patiently for Kakashi to explain. She wagged her tail of them looked so big and powerful.

"Bull." Said a huge dog, so big that one of the others rested on his head. He was even bigger than her!

"Urushi." Said a medium sized dog.

"Shiba." Said a smaller gray dog.

"Bisuke." A smaller dog with black rings around his eyes.

"Ūhei." A dog with auburn fur and a tiny bit bigger than Urushi.

"Guruko." A small peach colored dog with long dark ears.

All of them were interesting and unique, but her eyes were drawn to the last and final dog. Her attention seemed to gravitate to him for some unknown reason. He reminded her of something, maybe the Inuzuka dogs? A huge snout with sunglasses of all things covering his eyes, also the second largest of the group being about the same size as her. A tan sunny pelt caught her attention.

"I'm Akino." He said as way of greeting. "Pleasure to meet you."

She barked at him in greeting, her mind churning with a thousand questions. She inhaled and was startled to faintly recognize his smell. He did the same.

She circled him and his eyes followed her cautious gait. Where had she sented that before? Her earliest memories played across her mind, memories of milk, of long lost siblings, long lost siblings with...soft tan fur and long snouts.

He realized it as the same time as her.

"Father!?"


	10. Chapter 10

The leaves stopped rustling and a stunned hush blanketed the clearing. Kakashi's upturned hooded eyes were wide with shock and flickered between her and her father. His hand was frozen halfway between his face, as if he was going to scratch his cheek but was petrified.

Her father.

The Ninken had a longer pointier snout, with paler straighter fur but the resemblance was there in the way their muzzles were shaped and the tufts of fur that stuck out on the side of their tail curled the same way too. She inhaled again, eyes sliding shut as the warm familiar scent washed over her nose. Again, she was reminded of her earliest memories, long gone siblings with straight pale fur and pointed noses like the dog right in front of her.

She wouldn't have believed it if the overwhelming evidence wasn't in front of her nose.

The other ninken were dead silent, looking intensely on at her and she suddenly didn't know what to do.

It made sense. Her mother said her father was a ninken, and they did live in fire country so only Konoha ninken would have been allowed.

"Kakashi." Her father said. Actually spoke in human. She gazed upon him but couldn't gauge his thoughts about the situation. Kakashi's hand twitched and slowly lowered. He was clearly deep in thought.

Pakkun jumped from Bulls head.

"Where did you say you came from?" He asked her.

She swallowed heavily.

"I didn't. But, uh, I was born in northern Fire Country two cold seasons ago. Where the pine trees begin."

This appeared to be of importance to the ninken as they broke out in murmurs.

"Kakashi, we had a two week mission there about two years ago."

Akino- _her father-_ lifted his head slightly and she could tell his gaze was burning into her golden fur. He lifted himself up on powerful legs and she did the same. The whisperers died down as they examined each other. They were the exact same height, making them tied for the second tallest dogs in the clearing.

Long strong legs and their ears twitched in the same way-although her's were longer because of her mother.

"Well!" Kakashi said, clapping his hands and still looking a bit stunned. "There's only one way to know for sure."

And then for the second time in a day, they headed towards the Inuzuka.

…

All the ninken except Pakkun and her father had unsummoned themselves. She was panting nervously as her father had not said a single word to her, still processing the results.

He was her father.

She had come to Konoha to find a life for herself. She never expected to find family. Not after her brother. It made sense but at the same time she couldn't help the painful ache as she was reminded of all she had lost.

Her father stood up suddenly and she abruptly closed her jaw. He sniffed her and then spoke.

"You smell like her."

She nodded, the only thing she was able to was pretty sure he was referring to mother.

¨You had siblings, didn't you? What happened to them?" At the faint note of hope in his tone she winced, thinking of the frost and her brother who hated her. That was answer enough for him and his ears drooped.

"Is she gone too?"

Again she nodded, her head bowed.

She felt him come around and sit at her side. She kept her head bowed. His flank pressed up against her as she rested her head on her paws. The feeling of another dog's pelt at her side was foreign. The last contact she had had like this was when her mother died and she had to stop herself from pressing back too hard. She forgot how good it felt.

"You want to be a ninja?" He asked after a long silence.

She blinked.

"The ninken told us that was the reason you came here." He spoke.

She barked in agreement, ears perking up. She had said that. He mother was gone but that didn't mean she still couldn't keep her promise and achieve her dream!

"I'll teach you."

She leaned against him and swiped his snout with her tongue in delight.

Her father said nothing, did nothing except sit up a little straighter.


	11. Chapter 11

She barked in joy as she sailed onto another rooftop, her father bounding alongside next to her. Tongue lolling out of the corner of her mouth, she enjoyed the feeling of the wind rushing through her golden fur.

It had taken time and gentle care, but her magnificent coat had grown back glossier and better than ever, with the exception of the scar on her snout. But she liked it. It made her look cooler. Her health had to be monitored very closely by Kakashi and the Inuzuka for awhile. She was very malnourished and had infections cropping up on her cuts. But by following a very strict diet and regime she was bigger than her father!

While she trained and did physical therapy, she talked with her father's pack (now her pack) and the Inuzuka dogs. Yuki was particularly helpful when explaining the ins and outs of being a ninken.

"In order to speak to humans," Yuki barked, "You need to channel chakra in a specific way to your vocal cords. Regular dogs can't do this, but ninken and dogs with ninken lineage can be successful or partially successful. You're a bit of a tricky case. Could your mother speak to humans?"

Akemi thought for a second.

"No, she couldn't. But she was smart and able to form thoughts and opinions beyond the basics. She also said she had ninken ancestors."

Yuki's nose twitched.

"Well, with time and effort, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to converse with humans. Your lineage is strong enough to theoretically allow it, but we'll see."

And that was that.

She bounded to a halt in the clearing with her father stopping a bit behind her. Kakashi was perched on a log, book out in front of his face.

" _Hello_!" She barked, shanking her golden fur.

"Hello Akemi." He hummed back, closing his book and hopping down. She had trained with the pack over the past few months learning tracking from Pakkun, Bull, and Urushi, Fighting formations from Shiba, Bisuke, Guruko, and Ūhei, and she learned to speak from her father and occasionally Pakkun. Bull, with his even more impressive bulk, help her use hers to her advantage. She was the second largest.

But there was a big difference between them. Her pack was all comprised of ninken, who could be summoned and unsommeded at the drop of a hat. She had the blood of regular hounds running through her, and thus was not a summon.

That wasn't a bad thing, Yuki also had normal blood running through her and still made a great ninken, but it meant she wouldn't be able to unsummon when hurt badly.

She ran up to him excitedly and shimmied when he patted her head.

" _Are we gonna go on the mission now?_ " She asked. While she had been on dozens of D ranks and three C ranks, this would be her first B rank mission. Their job was to escort and guard low ranking nobles from Konoha to the capital.

"Yes, we are." He said amused. He shuffled forwards, then stretched, before jumping towards the gates of Konoha, where their clients were waiting. Her father nudged her shoulder.

"Don't worry." Akino said "You'll do fine."

She panted in happiness, proudly glancing at her blue uniform with the Henohenomoheji on the back. She tossed her head in order to feel the headband around her neck.

It still took her aback sometimes. What she had now is something she had desperately wanted not too long ago. Family, to be a ninken…

It felt nice to finally have her dreams realized, after so much travel and trouble. How perfectly everything went after she arrived in Konoha was like a dream come true. Which it was!

She was gonna kick hindquarters and look great while doing it!

The nobles were waiting in their carriage thing. She wasn't sure what is was called, still being unfamiliar with some human terminology. But it was pulled by four horses, with a section that carried expensive items and cargo, and a middle section that housed the nobles.

One of them-a young woman in expensive clothing-stepped down to greet them.

"Hello, I'm Hina. You will be escorting us I presume?"

Kakashi nodded.

" _Yes we will!_ " Akemi barked in excitement. Hina blinked in surprise before smiling. It was clear she didnt understand what Akemi was saying, but amused nontheless.

"Oh, you are one of those ninken. I must say, I've never seen a prettier dog before" She smiled, staring at her thoughtfully.

Akemi nodded.

" _We'll get you to the capital safely._ " Akemi promised. Hina might have not heard, but her father and the others nodded.

And with that, they headed out. Kakashi summoned Bull to place him in front of their entourage as a deterrent, while Pakkun was placed on top, as he had the best nose. Akemi walked next to her father in the back, watching for attacks from the rear. The others were placed on the sides and in the carriage.

It was a week and a half journey there at their current speed and they were halfway there when bandits attacks, after the precious cargo.

Bull crushed one under his huge bulk and Pakku tripped another. Bisuke and Shiba teamed up to take another down.

Akemi charged and bowled over a tall but slim bandit with a sword that Akino took care of by biting his hand. He hit the ground and knocked himself unconscious. Her father stuck close to her before commanding her to follow. She noticed right after him.

That bandits were heading right towards the cargo.

Pumping chakra into her legs she bounded and swept out the hulking mans legs while her father went for the next man's jugular. He dogged just in time, retreating when he spotted Kakashi dashing towards them.

It was over quickly, not the long and drawn out fight that newbies normally expect it to be. Hina and her family had been grateful, but stayed inside as Kakashi and the rest of her pack checked for anymore. Their pace hastened after that.

After making it o the capital, she was struck by how different it was from Konoha. It was a civilian city, with no prominent military force to speak of. It was a lot less militaristic, and more open.

It made her lower her guard.

"You!" An angry voice howled. The human tongue startled her.

Hina stopped in the middle of her thanks, pausing to look at the opened door of the carriage.

Her brother stood in the middle, hate radiating off of him.

* * *

 **Soooo... Its been awhile. I've been meaning to finish this and this probably is the second to last chapter. I'm going to go back sometime in the future and edit out errors but for the meantime enjoy this chapter and my other stories!**


	12. Chapter 12

She let out a yip of surprise, moving partially behind her father.

Her brother stood in front of the carriage door and let out a low menacing growl. His fur rippled as he flexed his muscles and shifted like he was going to pounce.

Kakashi slowly sweeps his vision across her brother, and she wonders if they see what she sees. The large build, the snout shape, the dusty russet fur, with hints of the same golden fur that made up hers.

It was pretty! But, too bad he hated her.

" _Akemi, who is this?"_ Her father whispered to her.

Akemi gulped.

She had told her father that all her siblings and mother had died, but hadn't mentioned her brother.

Why hadn't she?

Was it because she was so happy to finally have achieved her dream? Did she not want to ruin the happy times by bringing up her traitorous brother? Was she worried that her newfound father would rather go after him instead of being with her?

With each thought, her tail dropped lower, and her ears drooped.

"Oh thats rich. You didn't tell him." It wasn't a question. But what struck Akemi was the fact that he spoke and the humans could understand him.

Everyone shot her questioning looks after getting over their brief moment of suprise, Kakashi raising his eyebrow and Hina raised a dainty, manicured hand to rest against her chest.

Or was she worried that the story of her brother would upset him?

"She is my sister. We are from the same litter. Although it seems she never bothered to tell you that."

It was silent before her father turned to look at her.

"Is this true?" He asked softly, and Akemi couldn't bear listening to it.

" _How could I tell you? He snarled at me in rage. I thought no more of him after that."_

" _Lies."_ Her brother snarled, his own dishonesty leaking off of him in waves and hitting her and the others in the snout like sour fruit.

She wanted to snarl and growl, because he had hurt her. She had been overjoyed to find her brother, only for him to turn on her in a petty jealous rage. She had been lonely, and wandering, and he had attacked her.

She didn't though, because she was a nin-dog now.

"Aka, is this the one?" Hina asked with sudden urgency.

Her brother nodded to Hina.

"Get Her!" Hina shouted along with Aka and pointer at Akemi, anger twisting her features.

Immediately, two of the nobel guards started towards her, hands gripping their spears as they zeroed in on Akemi.

She backed up. This wasn't in mission parameters.

Her father jumped in front of her growling, and Kakashi casually disarmed both guards.

Hina looked confused, before her pretty face twisted in anger.

"This, this dog attacked Aka!"

She did not!

" _I did no such thing!_ " She barked, but Hina did not understand what she said.

Her father understood her, and so did Kakashi.

"What proof is there? The word of Aka?" Kakashi said.

"Like we have her word!?" Hina scoffed. "And yes!"

"And because he's so reputable, ordering the attack of the very nin sent to protect you from bandits." Kakashi said neutrally. It was only because of her months of work with him that she could detect the sarcasm and disdain.

Her brother snarled, and she growled back in warning, a low rumble in her chest.

Her brothers ears flattened and Hina gasped.

"See!" Hina cried, "Proof that she is violent!"

Akemi saw red. She had no idea what her brothers problem was, but she was sick of it. He was jeopardizing everything with his accusations.

She had been stabbed, starved, insulted, and beat down in order to achieve her dreams. She had traveled across an entire country, fought bandits to protect innocents, and found her father. She had trained for countless hours in order to become a full-fledged nin dog, and her jealous brother wanted to ruin it all, because he had a grudge.

She opened her mouth and snarled.

"I'm a Nin-Dog of Konoha! I have trained and dedicated myself to the mission and my village, long before I ever stepped foot in Konoha. I don't know why you are lying to me, everyone else, and yourself, but we can can _smell_ the dishonesty on you."

"..."

It was quiet for some reason, but Akemi was too enraged to do anything other than spit out another sentence.

"Verbally attacking the very ninja sent to protect you, claiming I physically attacked you because of some unfathomable petty reason is _out of line_. I never attacked you, and because I'm not you, I'll refrain from doing so right now."

It was still quiet. Her brother's jaw had dropped open, and then he closed it, only to open it again and lick his teeth.

Kakashi's single eye was wide, before it closed and turned upwards into a smile.

And her father looked over his shoulder, before his tongue lolled out, and he turned full to face her, lashing his tongue across her snout in a kiss.

"I-is that really what happened?" Hina stammered. Her perfectly plucked eyebrows now twisted in confusion as she stared at Akemi.

Akemi tilted her head in confusion.

What.

Who was Hina talking too?

" _Akemi, you spoke."_ Her father barked gently. Spoke? She then realized that Hina was still staring at her, waiting for a response.

It was funny. Just when Akemi broke the language barrier, she was speechless.

"Well, I think my nin-dog has spoken for herself. We'll be on our way now that you have arrived at your destination." Kakashi said, previous irritation washed away by warm approval.

Hina blinked, seemingly confused, before retreating into her carriage.

Aka had yet to say anything. He was confused, angry, and another emotion Akemi couldn't put her paw on.

They made eye contact, and Akemi refused to lower her snout.

His eyes were the same golden brown as hers, but lit up with different emotions. His russet fur swayed slightly in the wind. His claws dug into the dirt.

One second passed, and then another, before Aka growled, dipped his head with flat ears, and jumped into the carriage after Hina.

He was clearly still pissed off over whatever Akemi did or didn't do, but...it seemed like all the fight was drained out of him after she spoke.

She had expected yelling from him, demands she be taken into custody, Hiding behind Hina, or even a physical attack, but all he did was bow his head and leave.

She was confused.

But then again, maybe it was a good things didn't play out like she expected. Maybe there was hope for her brother yet.

She wouldn't get too ahead of herself, but Aka had just subverted her expectations. Again. That was something she couldn't overlook.

The noble guards cracked the whip, and the horses trotted onwards and into the city. They watched them go before turning and jumping away.

As they jumped through the treetops, Akemi basking in the praise of her pack and her father, she couldn't help but breath deeply, taking in the cooling air as they headed back to Konoha.

The setting sun cast her fur into a fiery bronze-pink, trailing behind her in the wind.

These past few years had changed her. She went from an excitable young dog, rolling through grassy hills and chasing butterflies, to a full fledged nin-hound. She was now the dream she had as a puppy.

It was funny to think.

She had what she had once wanted so desperately.

She looked ahead, feeling the warmth of the sunset and her mother, reassured and unworried, knowing that it would rise again, and maybe all wasn't perfect, but as they chased the sun towards Konoha's skyline, she couldn't help but feel like everything was going to be alright.

* * *

 **And there you have it! Another story completed.**

 **To the readers who have made it all the way to the end of this wild ride, I have to say from the bottom of my heart, thank you. I know this story is riddled with spelling and grammar errors, and you make the trek all the way here. Gold star.** **You helped me choose the name for Akemi, and encouraged me to keep writing.**

 **And it's sad that this story is over, but i had a blast writing it, and I hope you had a blast reading it. And besides, I have other stories that are completed and also in the works, so if you'e feeling down, you can always go and check them out.**

 **Thank you, and let me know what you think!**


End file.
